the secret of moonacre
by moonfan4eva
Summary: the title is the plot! this is my second fanfiction please review!
1. the arrival

Maria Meriwether was no where near ordinary. She lived in London with no mother and no father just herself, her father had just died. She had never wore a dress in her life and now it was really itchy, she couldn't wait to get back in her long sleeved shirt and her ripped jeans. Most people said that she should because it matched her mass of long fiery red curls and though she never wore make-up her lips were rose red, she was naturally pale. She looked at the pavilion and there was a young man a little older than Maria all dressed in black leather and feathers protruding from his neck he stared at her and when she looked back, after dropping a rose on her fathers grave, he was gone curious where he went she stood on her tip toes but couldn't find him. Miss Heliotrope, her governess, told her they should go get her inheritance from her father all she got was a huge leather bound book called _**THE ANCIENT CRONICHLES OF MOONACRE ; THE LIFE OF THE MOON PRINCESS! **_ So after Maria takes the book they headed for the carriage to moonacre where they would live with Maria's uncle, Sir Benjamin Meriwether. On the way there she thought she would never make it. The carriage way was so bumpy she was very surprised that she didn't fall out!

_MARIA'S POV!_

"Why have we stopped?" I asked, I peeked out the window and looked we had arrived! The castle was a deep black and the roof was dark grey. I thought it looked gorgeous though miss heliotrope said it looked like a piece of crap. Just as the coachman digweed walked up to the gate to open it the man from the funeral, or as I called him leather dude, attacked he grabbed me and pulled, or rather tried to, me out. Except I scratched him until his hand bled and we rode through the gate. I turned around and gave a scowl that clearly said 'touch me again and you die!' on that happy note we were introduced to my uncle and his dog Wrolfe who was huge with coal black fur and blood red eyes. I loved him instantly; he was huge but adorable well, in my opinion anyway. So I went to dinner but hardly ate. Then I went to my room as digweed escorted me I stopped and saw a picture of a lady in a dark black dress, and high cheek bones she looked sad and angry it looked like she had been betrayed by the people she loved. But I instantly forgot about her when I came to the room I was small and so was my room and the bed was just the right size! I noticed why digweed didn't come in because the door was a little (a lot) to small for him I didn't even changed I just flopped on the bed and fell asleep digweed silently closed the door and left.

_**A/N – SORRY IF IT WAS A LITTLE SHORT AND STUPID! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! XOX- SUNSHINE**_


	2. the truth

Maria Meriwether was no where near ordinary. She lived in London with no mother and no father just herself, her father had just died. She had never wore a dress in her life and now it was really itchy, she couldn't wait to get back in her long sleeved shirt and her ripped jeans. Most people said that she should because it matched her mass of long fiery red curls and though she never wore make-up her lips were rose red, she was naturally pale. She looked at the pavilion and there was a young man a little older than Maria all dressed in black leather and feathers protruding from his neck he stared at her and when she looked back, after dropping a rose on her fathers grave, he was gone curious where he went she stood on her tip toes but couldn't find him. Miss Heliotrope, her governess, told her they should go get her inheritance from her father all she got was a huge leather bound book called _**THE ANCIENT CRONICHLES OF MOONACRE ; THE LIFE OF THE MOON PRINCESS! **_ So after Maria takes the book they headed for the carriage to moonacre where they would live with Maria's uncle, Sir Benjamin Meriwether. On the way there she thought she would never make it. The carriage way was so bumpy she was very surprised that she didn't fall out!

_MARIA'S POV!_

"Why have we stopped?" I asked, I peeked out the window and looked we had arrived! The castle was a deep black and the roof was dark grey. I thought it looked gorgeous though miss heliotrope said it looked like a piece of crap. Just as the coachman digweed walked up to the gate to open it the man from the funeral, or as I called him leather dude, attacked he grabbed me and pulled, or rather tried to, me out. Except I scratched him until his hand bled and we rode through the gate. I turned around and gave a scowl that clearly said 'touch me again and you die!' on that happy note we were introduced to my uncle and his dog Wrolfe who was huge with coal black fur and blood red eyes. I loved him instantly; he was huge but adorable well, in my opinion anyway. So I went to dinner but hardly ate. Then I went to my room as digweed escorted me I stopped and saw a picture of a lady in a dark black dress, and high cheek bones she looked sad and angry it looked like she had been betrayed by the people she loved. But I instantly forgot about her when I came to the room I was small and so was my room and the bed was just the right size! I noticed why digweed didn't come in because the door was a little (a lot) to small for him I didn't even changed I just flopped on the bed and fell asleep digweed silently closed the door and left.

_**A/N – SORRY IF IT WAS A LITTLE SHORT AND STUPID! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! XOX- SUNSHINE**_


End file.
